1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method, and a polysiloxane composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
In attempts to improve integrity along with miniaturization of semiconductor devices, etc., miniaturization of a processing size by multilayer resist processes using a silicon-containing film has progressed. In such multilayer resist processes, first, a silicon-containing film is provided on a substrate to be processed using a polysiloxane composition. Thereafter, a resist film is provided on the silicon-containing film using a resist composition. Next, the resist film is exposed through a mask pattern, and developed with a developer solution to obtain a resist pattern. Next, a silicon-containing pattern is formed by dry-etching of the silicon-containing film using an etching gas such as a fluorine gas using the resist pattern as a mask to obtain a substrate provided with a desired pattern by dry-etching using an etching gas such as an oxygen gas using the silicon-containing pattern as a mask (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2001-284209, 2010-85912 and 2008-39811).
Today, also in the case in which such a multilayer resist process is used, further miniaturization of a pattern, a thinning thereby, and additionally an improvement of productivity have been demanded. Therefore, a silicon-containing film used has been demanded to have a high processibility, involving a high etching rate upon etching. On the other hand, the silicon-containing film used has been demanded to have a high etching resistance upon etching of a substrate to be processed and the like using a silicon-containing pattern as a mask.
However, according to the prior arts, an enhanced processibility of a silicon-containing film with a fluorine gas has a tendency to deteriorate resistance against an oxygen gas, and thus achieving both the high processibility and a high resistance has been reportedly difficult. Accordingly, a pattern-forming method has been demanded in which processibility in etching with a fluorine gas and resistance against etching with an oxygen gas of a silicon-containing film provided are both improved in a multilayer resist process, and a finer pattern can be formed.